While Everyone Sleeps
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Just because your sleeping, doesn't mean everyone is.


I know, I should be writing Chapter 17 for _Your In The Army Now_but while browsing you tube (Soul and Maka dojin mashup music video…things...I dunno.) I saw a video with little bits of a SoMa Dojinshi and I had this great idea! Any way here we go another Soul Eater One-Shot! Enjoy! kinda dark..i think. You've been warned!( While writing the intro i was listening to (Lullaby - Nox Arcana) it's the first one with the rose picture. and for the rest of the story I was listening to **Sad Violin Ever In The World ! **(It's the top one under the 2 add videos, it's got the space pictures.)

* * *

><p>While You Were Sleeping<p>

* * *

><p>A clear night sky like any other loomed over head. The moon hanging over Death City laughed darkly, showing its sickening grin for all the world to see, casting long pale shadows over everything with its light. The world, shadowed in the clutches of night, slept soundly, the inhabitants of Death City were no different. Very few lights were on in the city. Most people tucked into their beds, safe and sound till the first rays of light would wake them. Unperturbed by anything else that may be going on in the world at that moment, content to dream and leave anything else to be dealt with in the morning.<p>

Lord Death, dozing lightly in his mirror, should he be called on at any time, but it was particularly slow night, thus the god of death allowed himself a small nap.

Spirit lay sprawled out in a booth at Chupa Cabras. Bottle held loosely in his grip and drooling.

Stein hunched over his computer, a burnt out cigarette hanging from his lips. Marie upstairs snoring lightly beneath a stitch covered blanket.

Down the street, Black Star snoring loudly in his bed, covers tossed haphazardly about him, his partner, Tsubaki curled up in her own bed. Covers up to her neck, light even breathing indicating her peaceful slumber.

Across town The Thompson sisters are tangled up together in deep sleep underneath the blankets as Patty has snuck her way into her sister's bed once again.

Down the hall Death the Kidd dreams about symmetry.

The only awake denizen of this sleepy city, Blair, wanders the streets by way of the fence tops and looks on with some interest as she blends into the night. Even Chrona, curled up into a ball on a bunk in a room beneath the school sleeps soundly.

Yes, everything is peaceful and quiet in Death City, but these are not our characters, and Death City is not where our story lies.

Far from Death City hidden by trees and dense forest a stone fortress sits quietly out of view. Light from the grinning moon shines down on it, filtering through barred windows. Piercing the inky blackness that fills the room. Grimy walls covered in dust, dirt and blood, some her own.

Maka looks up at the moon shining through her cell window. It's too high up to reach. The walls are rough, but not rough enough to scale, not that she could even if they were. She was too weak. He blood stained clothes and face were proof that that, not to mention the shackle jingling quietly on her foot every time she moved. She'd been sitting stone still for at least half an hour, ever since the noise in the adjoining room had begun and stopped. When chains jingling caught her attention. She carefully pulled herself up, mindful of her more serious wounds and peaked through the barred window in the wall that looked into the next room.

Soul was struggling slowly to his feet. Their tormentor had left him only about 10 minutes ago. Blood stained his clothes and stood out starkly against his white locks. The soft jingling of chain, his labored breath and the quite pitter patter of blood dripping onto the floor were only sounds in the room, but echoing of these horrible things were deafening to her.

"Soul…" Her raw throat made her voice hoarse, it sounded foreign even to her own ears. She swallowed any spit she had left, mouth dry.

"Soul...d...don't get up…" her voice cracked. He ignored her and continued his struggle. Once on his feet he faltered, but did not fall. He stumbled over to the window, pale, blood smeared hands gripped tightly to the bars. When he looked up at her she was sure her heart had stopped beating. Blood dripped down his face from cuts above his eyes, one swollen shut, and from his busted lip. His breathing was less harsh then before but still heavy. He gave her a small grin. Trying to let her know that he was ok, when he clearly wasn't.

She suppressed a gasp and, one of his sharp teeth were broken, the tip knocked off in his torment. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. All of this was her fault. She had insisted they take this extended mission. She hiccupped with suppressed sobs, tears rolling in hot streams down her cheeks, turning red as they picked up the dry blood that caked her face. That was perhaps the worst part of this…no one expected to hear from them for at least 3 days, but by then…it would be far too late. She looked down at her feet. It was like a nightmare. Some sick horrible dream, and soon the sun would rise and she would wake, and forget it.

His grin fell like a stone. That bastard witch's lackey was done with him for now which meant Maka would be next again soon. He clenched his fingers around the metal bars with all the strength he could muster. His body ached and burned, but that was nothing compared to how he felt inside when he looked at Maka.

She had grapefruit size bruises on her face, two black eyes and her whole throat was a giant bruise. Dried blood stained her face and around her hairline where she'd no doubt been yanked around by the ashen blonde locks, and that was only what he could see. His eyes slid down too look at his hands and his body shook, filling to the brim with a self-loathing he'd never felt before. This was his entire fault. If he'd been paying closer attention he would have seen the Witch's little crony before it was too late. Even with his weapon abilities, he dared not fight back, not as they hung his meister over his head.

He jolted when a cold hand pressed against his cheek. His eyes shot up to Maka, tears running down her face. His heart hurt at the very sight of her. His hand covered hers. What normally would have been an invasion of personal space was now a welcome touch. Her viridian green eyes boring into his own crimson ones was usually source of comfort but at that moment all he could see in her eyes was a painful sadness, not unlike despair.

The whole time that bastard had been beating on him Maka had conjured up a plan for his escape, and if she knew her partner as well as she knew she did then he was going to fight her every step of the way, but it was their only option.

"Soul…I have a plan to get out of here." His not swollen eye widened and he leaned in closer, listening. "When he comes for me again, I'm going to fight him..." Soul opened his mouth to speak but her finger covered his lips. Whatever look she had on her face must have been a serious one because he stayed quiet.

"It's a long shot, but I'm going to try and get the key from him and toss it through this window to you so you can escape, then I want you..." She wet her dry lips with her equally dry tongue. "I want you to run, get as far away from here as possible…" She could already tell by the look in his eyes before she took her fingers off his lips that he was ready to fight her on this.

"No!" He hissed out in a choked voice. "I won't leave you here so they..." She cut him off with a hoarse cry.

"You have too! He only has the key to the doors, not our shackles, I can't get out, but you can cut yours…you have to...I...I won't let you die here because of me." She choked. Soul drug his nails down the wall, causing them to bleed. His teeth clenched together so hard his jaw hurt. "Nothing you say will stop me." She murmured. He shook his head vehemently, water pricking from the squeezed shut corners of his eyes.

"No…"he breathed. "It's the weapons job to protect the Meister…you idiot..." He growled out

"Soul..." He looked back up at her. "There's…something else….I need to tell you..." She mumbled quietly. Eyes sliding away from his. If she was going to die here then there was no point keeping the secret from him any longer. "Soul, I...I love..." His hand came through the bars and took hers. She looked back up and found rivulets of water dripping from his own eyes.

"You don't have to say it, Maka…I..I know." He ground out coarsely. She shook her head. She had to say it. Both their ears perked when they heard heavy footsteps approaching their cells. Taking as deep a breath she could despite her hurting chest she let out what she'd been holding in for so long.

"I love you, Soul…and I have for a while now..." Maka looked back at the door when it began to rattle she turned back to him and was yanked as close to the bars as possible. His warm bloody lips covered hers quickly and for only a few seconds before unwillingly pulling back. It lasted only a moment, but in that moment it was as if he had conveyed everything he had never said…but had wanted to.

Maka jumped away from the window just as the door burst open. The shadowy grease stain that was their targets minion looked at her with glowing yellow eyes. There were no words as it stalked toward her. Her eyes drifted to the key jutting out of his pocket. The moment he was in her range she kicked at his stomach. He made a growling sound of pain as he doubled over. Maka reached for the key but a long arm swung out slapping her across the face and sending her crashing against the wall.

She was only vaguely aware of Soul calling out too her. A large clawed hand clamped over her face, tearing the flesh of her cheek open. She bit down on the hand as hard as she could, biting through flesh down to the bone. It's blood dribbled down her chin.

The humanoid creature before her gave a shriek of pain and she took the chance to leap onto it. She pressed her thumb into its eye and it writhed in pain clawing at her, leaving long bloody trails over her skin in the wake of its claws. She grimaced, as she just managed too wrap her fingers around the end of the key. She reared back her arm and prayed.

'_Please, any god that's listening.'_ She hurled it at the barred window and as it flew through the air, for the second time that night her heart stood still. When it clanked onto the floor of the other room. And the rattling of Souls chain hit her ears she let out a sigh of relief before she was flung against the wall once more, but she tuned out the pain and listened for the only sound that mattered, and she wasn't disappointed. The sound of Soul cutting his shackle and opening his cell door.

The beast before her wrapped it's claws around her throat and was squeezing the life from her. Maka didn't struggle. She had saved Soul, and now, face to face with they end,that was all she could ask for.

The door of her cell burst open and before she knew what was going on Soul had leapt onto it's back, arms turned into scythes and was hacking away at it, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"**I'll die before you take my meister from me!"**

It dropped her and was frantically swiping at Soul, just out of reach. It slammed Soul against a wall but he never let go. Maka struggled to her feet and hurled herself at it. She knocked him in the stomach, distracting it long enough to stop swinging at Soul, giving him the opportunity to stick his scythe arm straight through its neck. He pulled it free, spraying blood across the walls and floor. Maka jumped back as the heavy convulsing body dropped to the floor.

Soul stood up, breathing hard, his wounds screaming at him. He looked up as Maka flung herself onto him. He wrapped his arms loosely around her trembling figure, mindful of her wounds.

"I told you to run…" She mumbles into the torn and bloody fabric oh his shirt. He grunted untangling her from him and cutting the chain that held her to the floor.

"I wasn't going anywhere without you." He said. "Now let's get the hell outta here." He held his hand out to her. She nodded, taking his outstretched hand, and they ran out of the cell and down the fortress corridors and out into the night, as everyone slept.

* * *

><p>There we go. I liked this one shot more then my other one-shots for some reason..anyway. I seriously contemplated Soul leaving and Maka dying, and vice versa, or them both dying. But then I thought…I CAN'T DO IT! I love this pair to much. I may do an alternate ending, but for now, I like it as it is. I hope you like it, and for those of you reading this, but not my other stories, GO , go now and read<em><strong> Your In The Army Now! <strong>_ My multi chap Soul Eater Fic. Anyway Enjoy!

~**Malthazar LOZ**


End file.
